omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Red (Godzilla NES)
Character Synopsis Red is the main antagonist in the NES Godzilla Creepypasta. It is a demonic presence that seems to possess and control a second-hand copy of the 1988 Nintendo Entertainment System cartridge Godzilla, Monster Of Monsters, and seems to have played a direct role in causing a great tragedy in the past of the protagonist named Zach. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B '''| '''5-A Verse: Creepypasta Name: Red, Shadow of Red, The Hell Beast, Spider Beast, The Red Monster Gender: Unknown (It's gender is never defined, however it's likely inapplicable given it's nature) Age: Unknown (Apparently existed for a long time, having lived before Earth) Classification: Demonic Entity, Kaiju, Hell Beast Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation & Adaption (Alters it's form various times, whether it be to gain extra limbs for attacking or changing forms to adapt to his current envirnoment), Fire Manipulation (Able to breath a massive wave of flames, of which can instantly envelope planets), Soul Manipulation (Continously tortures the soul of Melissa. Can attack and destroy the souls of an opponent), Reality Warping (Capable of distorting entire planets, such as converting the entire planet Godzilla was one into a hellish location), Energy Manipulation & Absorption (Capable of shooting demonic beams of energy. Absorbed an energy wave), Size Manipulation (Shrunk numerous enimies during the course of NES Godzilla), Possession (Capable of taking control over the NES Copy of Godzilla. Took control over Melissa), Necromancy (Raised many dead foes that Godzilla has killed), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & likely 5), Creation (Created numerous demons of Zenith and can even create planets), Death Manipulation in certain circumstances (can bypass traditional combat to give off an instant death), Telepathy (Communicated with Zach through psychic means), Darkness Manipulation & Invisbility within Shadows (Casted shadows and is capable of hiding inside shadows to become invisible), Technological Manipulation (Messed with Zach’s NES System, competely altering it‘s funtions), Fear Manipulation (Encountering Red will cause one to feel a constant unnerving feeling), BFR (sent Soloman to another part of Zenith), 4th Wall Awareness, Life Manipulation (Created monsters by using the corpses of another ones), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Pain Manipulation (Capable of making others feel pain in specific parts of their body), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Created Zenith, which is an entire planet that reflects aspects of Red. Warped entire planets through it‘s demonic powers, including changing one planet into “KILL”. His flames are capable of enveloping planets, as shown when the entire setting is in flames. Vastly superior to The Moon Beast, who broke out of and destroyed a moon) | '''Large Planet Level '(Surpassed itself in power 10-fold, gaining more health bars and enough power to effectively oneshot any being in NES Godzilla except Solomon and Melissa) 'Speed: FTL+ '(Flew across the Solar System through traveling from planet to planet, of which he done so seeminly instant) | '''FTL+ Lifting Ability: Class Z '''(Physically superior to Moon Beast, Who can break through the moon with strength alone) | '''Class Z (Superior to previous form) Striking Ability: Planet Class '(Capable pf creating and restructuring entire planets. Surpasses The Moon Beast, Who broke out The Moon and destroyed it) | '''Large Planet Class '(Vastly above his previous form by 10-fold) 'Durability: Planet Level '(Can survive powerful attacks from Godzilla and Mothra, whom of which can deal partial damage to Red, but nothing significant) | 'Large Planet Level '(Should be vastly superior in durability to it’s base) '''Stamina: Unknown, likely Very High ' 'Range: Planetary '(Manty powers of Red can effect entire planets, such as being able to envelop planets in flames, distort them through reality warping or even creating planets). '''Multi-Universal '''via certain abilities (His Powers were effecting both the universe of NES Godzilla and the dimension that Zach inhabits) 'Intelligence: High ''' '''Weaknesses: While he is a powerful entity, Red clearly has issues with his sadistic side; this said, he will often waste time to torture enemies he particularly dislikes. Additionally, he will gloat and make menacing faces to scare people often rather than actually fighting, so a fear-immune enemy has a major advantage. Finally, Red seems to have no extremely long range attacks (the longest seems to be, arguably, the needle gun fire). Requires energy to deliver his more powerful attacks; typically blows through energy to ensure the death of his first opponent, meaning he is much deadlier against one opponent than showed here, but much weaker against a group attacking at different times (needs recharge in between fights, weak to enemies who can outlast his energy). Versions: Base | Final Form Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * “Fourth Wall”: '''Red has been shown to have interference from across the "fourth wall," which is an imaginary wall that separates reality to fiction. He can paralyze a person's limbs and, likely, possess people. He can also cause people to feel pain in specific areas where he slashes monsters. He has only ever been able to kill 1 person, likely more, across the Fourth Wall, who is Melissa. * '''Soul Born: Red is able to breathe large amounts of fire, at the expense of energy. What's interesting is that there's faces in the fire, implying that he's using souls he's likely consumed as energy. * Mouthed Tongue: Red has a tongue in his mouth that has a mouth on it. He can use it to destroy terrain and reach out and grab monsters, as shown with Anguirus in the Dementia chase and Acacius in the final fight. * Needle Projection: He is able to shoot several consecutive needles from his mouth to quickly drain the health from a monster. * Absorption: He is able to consume monsters of large size, as seen with Mothra in his flying form, Melissa in his land form and Godzilla in his final form. * Lava: Red, in his flying and final forms, can cause trails of lava to sprout from his fingers, able to quickly fry a monster. Others Notable Victories: '''Kriemhild Gretchen (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) (Gretchen's profile) (Both were 5-B) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Creepypasta Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Godzilla Category:Adaption Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fear Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Size Users Category:Regenerators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Pain Inducers Category:Darkness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Absorbers Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Death Users Category:Tier 5